


Study Break

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Durbe has bad study habits, M/M, and by study habits i mean blocks of doing nothing but studying, feat. "The Good Seat"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Ryoga is a good study buddy, except he doesn't study - he makes sure Durbe isn't always studying.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> An ask prompt from Tumblr pertaining to Tomoshipping and "Knowledge"!

Durbe hummed angrily and ripped a page with freshly scribbled notes out of his journal, crumpling it in his hands and tossing it lamely to the wastebasket at his desk’s side. He raked the hand not holding his pencil through his hair, scratching at his scalp in irritation. Why wasn’t this information _sticking?_ His final was in _two days._ Maybe if he tried a different study method...

Pushing his journal to the side, Durbe pulled some texts he checked out from his university’s library to look at as he alternated between it and his laptop. He poured through archive after archive, resource after resource, and while his back and rear end were pleading for him to just _get up_ and stretch or move, the ex-knight stayed put, stubbornly ignoring his body’s requests.

The gentle clinking of ceramic against the desk made him jump slightly, pulling him out of his work and headspace. An all too familiar and welcome hand on his shoulder comforted him, and Durbe exhaled slowly.

“Sorry.” Ryoga gave a half-hearted smile when Durbe turned to look at him, “You haven’t moved since this morning. I figured you needed something to keep you going.” It was only then that the scent of his favorite coffee blend invaded Durbe’s senses and he couldn’t help but smile.

Shaking his head at Ryoga’s apology, he spoke. “It’s fine, _you’re fine._ Thank you,” He reached for his mug, blowing gently across it to cool it down before taking a sip. His mind replayed Ryoga’s words however, finding something off. “It’s _still_ morning though, isn’t it?”

Ryoga scoffed, out of amusement rather than scorn. “Try 4:30.”

Durbe tensed, his brows raising at Ryoga’s statement. _“4:30?”_ Durbe took his glasses off with one hand, and rubbed at his face with the other. “God, I didn’t mean..– I didn’t realize–”

“It’s cool.” Ryoga assured, exhaling as he took his hand off Durbe’s shoulder. “I was half convinced you’d passed out or something but Rio refused to let anyone check. She just left with Kotori and Cathy somewhere though. I think she was hoping you actually had passed out so you’d get some sleep.”

A sigh escaped the bespectacled male, noting to himself that he actually was rather drained after sitting through what was essentially an non-stop 6 and a half hour research session. “Sleep _does_ sound nice,” he muttered as he sipped his gifted coffee, “too bad I’m drinking this.”

 _“Durbe.”_

Ryoga’s only answer was Durbe looking up to him as he spitefully took another drink.

Frowning, Ryoga retaliated by closing Durbe’s laptop. “Come downstairs then. Take a break, sit in The Good Seat, and we’ll put on a movie or something.”

The “Good Seat”, as it had been communitively deemed by all those who lived in the mansion, was the last fully functioning seat in the living room’s set of twin sectional sofas. It was the only seat out of eight total spots that still had an intact recliner, cup holder, and massage function.

Durbe chuckled at that, and shook his head. “Even with Rio out of the house, you can’t just give me The Good Seat. Vector’s probably already claimed it as his until she comes home.”

“Nah.” Ryoga waved a hand at him dismissively. “He’s off somewhere with Yuma. And before you say anything, Mizael’s in his room, and probably won’t be down until dinner. So unless Alit and Gilag are planning to surprise us by flying in, The Good Seat is yours.”

At the mention of dinner, Durbe’s stomach gave an audible growl, and it occured to him then that he hadn’t eaten since about 10am. “Thanks, but no thank you. I’ll probably just lay in bed for a few minutes then get back to work until dinner.” Again, his stomach growled as the word dinner left his lips, and he wished it wouldn’t betray him like this.

“Durbe, come on. Give yourself a single moment to relax. You’ve been cooped up in here all day, staying cooped up won’t help. You’re going to burn yourself out studying, and then the day of that exam, you’re going to crash.” Ryoga grabbed Durbe’s hand then and tugged, the older male reluctantly getting up from his desk with a sigh. “We’ll make popcorn or something, pop in one of those nerd movies you like, and watch it until Rio gets home.”

“First off,” Durbe began with a genuine smirk - the first Ryoga had seen since coming to check on him, “how _dare_ you call Star Wars a ‘nerd movie’ when you and I both know how you feel about Luke Skywalker. Secondly,” the smirk began to fade from Durbe’s lips then into something softer, and he gently squeezed Ryoga’s hand, “...I want white chedder popcorn seasoning. And extra butter.”

“...White chedder, fine; normal butter.”

“Deal.”

When she came home, Rio said nothing when she found the two of them smushed together as best they could on The Good Seat under a blanket with an empty popcorn bowl in their hands and the credits to a Star Wars movie rolling. She _did,_ however, whip out her cellphone, and take a picture.


End file.
